Get your heart
by Septaaa
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! kisah kasih sulay! Septa comeback! First sulay fic! SEQUEL of Mine! Yang minta Sequel wajib baca *maksa*/haha/SULAY FIC EXO/NC :D
1. Chapter 1

**Get your heart! **

**.**

**PAIR**

**SULAY**

**Suho (EXO-K) and Lay (EXO-M)**

**.**

**RATED **

**MATURE!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**ALL CAST BELONG TO SM! BUT STORT IS MINE!**

**.**

**WARNIG**

**NC – LEMON – KAGAK SEDAP -GARING – TYPO(s) – NON-BAKU!**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE!**

**.**

**It's YAOI.**

**.**

**Septaaa**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG!**

.

.

**BRUK**

**Dengan satu hentakan Suho mendorong tubuh Lay ke tembok. merapatkan pinggangnya untuk mengunci tubuh Lay. Di hentakan sedikit bahu Lay agar posisi mereka sejajar. Suho dengan tidak sabarnya memiringkan kepalanya dan segera melumat bibir penuh milik Lay. **

"**Eungh." **

**Suho semakin beringas melumat serta memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Lay. Ini memang sudah ronde ke-2 jadi tidak butuh ajakan atau rayuan lagi bukan. Dengan sekali terjang maka terjadilah hal nikmat surgawi diantara keduanya~ **

**Dengan gerakan erotis Lay menggesekan pinggulnya. Oh sungguh dia sudah sangat horny sekarang. dan dia ingin Suho'nya' segera menuntaskannya malam ini juga. **

**Merasa mendapat respon yang lebih Suho kembali membopong Lay menuju ranjangnya. Menghampaskan tubuh Lay serta menatap sebentar. **

"**Sempurna." Suho menjilat bibir bawahnya menamati lekuk tubuh Lay yang menggiurkan. Bibir bawah yang merah merekah nipple yang mengeras oh~ sungguh membuat Suho ingin mengurungnya sekarang juga. Menikmati tubuh manusia sesempurna ini. **

"**Jangan memandangku seperti itu~ teruskan saja." Suho kembali menyeringai ah~ ternyata Lay'nya' sudah menginginkanya. **

"**Ash you wish dear…" **

**Dengan sekali hentakan Suho melumat kasar bibir Lay serta memilin nipple milik Lay. Merasa bosan ia pun beralih ke leher jenjang milik Lay. Mengecup kecil lehernya serta menjilat-jilat setiap inci kulit Lay. **

"**Ouuhh," desahan Lay yang merasa tersengat listrik akibat nipple miliknya di pelintir keras oleh Suho. Serta hisapan-hisapan kepemilikan di lehernya sungguh membuat juniornya kelu~ ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkanya sekarang. mengeluarkan cairan yang sekarang menggumpal di sekitar ujung perutnya dan ingin ia keluarkan. **

"**More ouuhh engh morrr euuhh." Lay menghentak-hentakan kakinya mencoba memberi sinyal agar Suho bertindak lebih. **

**Suho pun menurunkan ciumanya di sekita perut Lay. Memberi gelitikan-gelitikan halus di sekitar pusarnya. Tanganya pun tak mau diam, tangan kiri di gunakan untuk mengelus junior Lay sedangkan yang kanan untuk memilin-milin nipple Lay. **

**Awalnya hanya mengelus serta menggoda namun bukan Suho jika langsung menyerbu sarang di bawahnya. Dengan sabar dan telaten Suho memperkuat genggaman tanganya di junior Lay perlahan tapi pasti di kocoknya junior Lay. **

**Merasa junior Lay sudah mengedut Suho dengan cepat mengulum junior Lay. Crott~ seluruh sperma Lay habis dilahap Suho. Sedikitnya ada juga yang keluar dari sudut bibir Suho. Melihat itu Lay pun segera bangkit serta menarik tengkuk Suho lalu menjilat spermanya sendiri yang melumer di bibir Suho.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho memijat pelipisnya. Berjalan ke arah dapur. Ini tengah malam. Entah apa yang membuatnya terbangun. Jika harus memilih tidaklah naif jika Suho menyukai mimpinya barusan. Yeah~ bercinta dengan 'someone'

Ia mengambil susu di kulkas dan meminumnya, langkahnya kembali ke kamarnya dan Sehun. Bukan untuk tidur, ia berjalan ke balkon kamar.

Matanya menerawang, sebagai pemimpin ia sangatlah tidak patut untuk di contoh. Ia merasa gagal. Oh~ betapa memilukannya hidupnya. Ia mencintai Kyungsoo namun di sisi lain ia mengagumi sosok Lay yang selalu perhatian dengannya.

Matanya tertuju ke arah langit, beribu kerlip bintang menyinari. Senyum terkembang di sudut bibirnya.

Seharusnya ia tidak terlalu memikirkan ini.. tidak.. ia yakin dengan siapa akan berlabuh.. Karna hidupnya.. hatinya.. berjalan ke arah utara…

Esok, cerita akan dimulai… Suho akan membuat ceritanya sendiri.. antara selatan dan utara…

To get the heart… love is able….

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenernya ini udah bulukan di laptop. Septa sumpah gak yakin sama fic ini. Kayak gak dapet feelnya gitu *menurut septa* kalo jelek mian~ jangan bunuh septa *pundung***

**Well, jangan tagih-tagih septa lagi ya. Wks :D**

**karna septa gak jadi liburan natal di amster *pundung di pojokan* gegara jadwal penerbangan yang limited dan waktu yang mepet bgt sama study tour sekolah septa ke Bali, yah jadinya ortu gak ngizinin septa ikutan liburan natal u,u *gigit ortu* *kejam* *anaknya di tinggal* *pundung* **

**Septa akan kembali aktif di FF-FF septa! :D**

**Oh iya, kemaren septa liat-liat fic disini. Kaisoo ada perkembangan! Yey! Tapi kok …. O.o **

**.**

**Well, BIGTHANKSTO REVIEWERS IN FIC MINE! : **

**Lee minji elf : thankyou 3**

**Hisayuchi : haha lol~ kai emang baik kan :* haha maklumin aja nc pertama tuh.**

**Shim Yeohae : Haha hot summer kah(?) Thankyou :3**

**Woo jihye : thankyou!**

**jaeRyeoCloudnia : iya ini udah ada kisahnya kok chingu~ :)**

**song min ah : lol~ tadinya juga pengen threesome tapi gak kuat gue *pundung* **

**reita : haha lol~ thankyou!**

**chanyeoLiena137 : AAAAAAA ntar author pingsan kalo ngetik threesome lol~ haha kapan2 lagi deh ya.**

**dennis kim : ah mian ya~ baru septa publish sekarang *hug* wah ini SuLay bukan HoLay ;;_;; THANKYOU!**

**Kim hyunshi : HAHAHAH LOL~ THANKYOU YA! :D *bingung mau ngomong apa***

**Cho devi : ini udah di bikin sequelnya. Thankyou ya!**

**Joy'ers312 : HAHA iya enak bgt tuh si emak kyungsoo di rape dua cowok ganteng! *digorok* wks :D iyaaaa thankyou ya!**

**Anami Hime : iya dong kan gak sampe klimaks jadi kayak ada sesuatu gitu. Lol **

**CreepyJIRA : HAHA IYA! INI UDAH SEQUEL!**

**Hanny TaoRis EXOtics : *ikutan nyeret Lay dari china* muahaha :D poor suho! Thankyou eonni :3 salam sayang juga dari septa umumumumu :***

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : wks tos bareng! Emang kasian si suho ya. oh iya ya~ gue kelupaan si sehun *digampar***

**BeBaek cinta chan chan : UDAH SEQUEL NIH UDAH WOY! Thankyou ya! **

**IAM JYJ's Stand nu EXOtic : wks ikutan ngakak deh ya :D**

**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics : muahahaha ikutan ketawa ngakak :D**

**Yuliliayulia : anyeong jug! Haha thankyou ya! ne~ kaido jang!**

**EunHee : tapi akhirnya dapet jatah ntar dari lay eomma :D**

**Park Ri Yeon : yah jangan di baca dong :D**

**PrinceTao : IYA GINI DOANG! :D haha mian~ thankyou ya.**

**CrayonThatXX : HAHA LOL~ THANKYOU YA! EH kamu yang minta genre geisha di ubah itu ya? hehe maaf~ itu udah mutlak *digorok***

**.**

**THANKYOU FOR ALL READER AND SILENT READERS YANG SEBELUMNYA UDAH BACA FIC-FIC SEPTA :* CINTA UNTUK KALIAN 3**

**LAST, BE A GOOD READERS! AND DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAOI - BAHASA NON BAKU – TIDAK SESUAI EYD **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I've told again! Its YAOI! Pure YAOI! If you doesn't like please just LEAVE from my fic now!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE! **

**.**

**Septaaa®**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First… meet again..**

Pagi yang begitu kelam di daerah Seoul, Desember—seharusnya ini adalah bulan dengan beribu kesejukan salju. Dingin dan segar.

Berbeda.. pagi ini cukup berbeda, langit nampak mendung serta rintik hujan yang masih saja setia menemani sang awan gelap.

**News!**

**Anyeonghaseyyo~ Berita kilas pagi ini, bagi para aktivis Seoul sebaiknya lebih berhati-hati pagi ini. Cuaca yang tidak begitu mendukung. Ada banyak kemungkinan akan terjadi topan hari ini. Sebaiknya membuat anda berada di rumah dan di bawah selimut hari ini. **

**Nah, itulah berita kilas pagi ini. And…. take care yours self anymore! **

Semua member EXO-K nampak gelisah setelah mendengar berita di televisi. Bagaimana tidak? hari ini seharusnya adalah kedatangan EXO-M ke Korea.

"Bagaimana ini? Ya Ampun.. apa aku harus mengatakan pada manager hyung?"

Kim Joonmyun—satu dari enam namja yang begitu khawatir pagi ini, bukan berarti yang lainnya tidak khawatir~ tentu saja mereka khawatir. Namun, sebagai pemimpin Suho lebih memikirkan kemungkinan untuk menunda kedatangan keluarga mereka dari EXO-M

Ia bergerak gelisah, lalu berlari ke kamarnya menyambar hoodie miliknya.

"Hyung mau kemana?" suara sang maknae menghentikan Suho.

"Tidak. hanya ingin memberi tahu manager hyung." Suho akan berjalan kembali sebelum Sehun merengek dan menarik hoodie Suho.

"Yah hyung! aku ikuuuutttt."

"Tidak Sehun! Tetap disini! Hyung hanya sebentar, oke?" Suho menghentakkan tangan Sehun dan berlari keluar dorm mereka.

Suho memasuki pintu lift di depan dorm mereka. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam lift. Suho melirik arlojinya gusar.

**TING!~** lift terbuka. ia berlari keluar gedung menuju kantor SM.

TES!

BYUR!

Sang rintik nampaknya telah mengeluarkan kemurkaannya dengan mendatangkan hujan secara tiba-tiba. Namja yang sedari tadi berjalan gusar tak enggan langsung berlari. Suara kecipak setiap tepakan kakinya melangkah yang terdengar. Ia mengangkat hoodienya sedikit untuk setidaknya menutupi ujung kepalanya.

Nafasnya lega saat ia di depan gedung besar bertuliskan _SM building_, di kibaskannya _hoodie _yang basah dan ia berjalan masuk. Melewati loby yang masih sepi. Dan melangkah cepat menuju ruangan sang _manager._

Ia mengatur nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu ruangan sang manager. Matanya menulusuri ruangan itu. nafasnya tercekat.

"Ah~ hello Joonmyun! Sedang apa kemari?" sang manager beranjak dari kursinya dan menemui Suho.

Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan dengan tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang manager. Namun nafasnya masih saja tercekat dan ritme jantungnya bergerumuh.

"Hello Suho~"

"Hyung."

"Joonmyun."

"Gege."

"Suho..."

"Myunnie hyung?"

Hatinya kembali bergerumuh ria saat mendengar yang terakhir, sapaan lembut yang lebih tepatnya adalah pertanyaan yang tersirat kekhawatiran.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalian sudah sampai sini." Suho menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Semua yang berada disana hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ah~ kemarin hyung lihat berita cuaca kalau hari ini tidak cukup baik, maka dari itu hyung meminta pihak SM untuk mempercepat penerbangan mereka, dan baru saja sampai subuh tadi." Manager hyung menjelaskan secara rinci. Suho mengangguk sebagai ungkapan paham dan berjalan menemui ke-enam namja yang kini berjejer di sofa.

Namja pertama adalah Kris. Suho memeluknya dan memberi salam selamat datang. Yang kedua Chen lalu Luhan, Tao, Xiumin. Dan yang terakhir membuat Suho benar-benar canggung, ia mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk saat memeluk namja terakhir.

"Hyung kau basah," suara itu, suara yang menepatkan kekhawatiran. Suho tersenyum lembut menggeleng.

"No problem Lay."

"Cih! Sok inggris kau hyung."

**Pletak!** Xiumin memukul kepala Chen saat Chen mengucap kata yang terlalu jujur. Dan terlalu _frontal_. Kita tinggalkan ChenMin yang kini sedang berpandang -apa-salah-ku-dan-kau-bodoh- itu.

Lay hanya terkikik geli. Namun Suho? Ia hanya menatap berbinar ke arah Lay. Di mata Suho kini Lay adalah sosok mengagumkan yang tertawa dengan nuansa _blink-blink_ di sekitarnya. Ini terlalu gila memang, tapi itulah _leader_ kita. Ia memang terlalu plin-plan untuk menjadi seorang _leader_. *jangan bunuh septa* :D

"Hem! Baiklah kita kembali ke masalah awal! Semuanya bisa tenang kembali."

Suara manager Hyung menyadarkan lamunan Suho. _"..masalah apa?" _batinnya. Lalu ia menatap Lay dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Dan mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping Lay.

"Soal kita akan di Korea berapa lama," ini hanya sebuah bisikan Lay yang begitu dekat di telinga Suho. Namun efeknya sungguh luar biasa. Tubuh Suho seperti tersengat dan suara Lay lebih seperti desahan erotis di imajinasi Suho. Ck! _poor leader_ kita.

"Hyung.." Lay mengelebatkan tangannya di wajah Suho. Ia tak tahu mengapa wajah Suho sekarang cengo setelah mendengar suaranya_, "..apa mulutku bau ya?"_ batinnya sedih.

"A-ah apa? A-a- o—oke." Suho tergagap. Dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah manager. Sebenarnya itu _modus_ agar Suho tidak berbayang yang 'tidak-tidak' jika terus memperhatikan Lay.

Semua member EXO-M dan Suho memperhatikan sang manager yang kini telah berucap rinci.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.oO0SuLay0Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

Semua diskusi yang lebih tepatnya adalah ocehan sang manager kini selesai. Semua member diam. Suasana hening. Sebagian menatap jendela, menamati rintik hujan yang masih setia.

**Drrrtt Drrrttt Drrrrtttt.**

Suho terlonjak merasa getaran ponsel di saku celananya. Ia mengambil dan melihat satu pesan dari Kyungsoo.

Tunggu..

_Kyungsoo?_

_Serius?_

**From : Kyungie~**

**Subject : Sehun menangis**

**Text :**

**Hyung.. kau dimana? Cepat pulang.. Sehun merengek terus di kakiku! Cepat pulang hyung! aku tidak akan masak jika hyung tidak pulang! **

"_..Kyungsoo menghawatirkanku?" _

Suho menepis pikirannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu perasaannya sendiri. Dia menyukai Kyungsoo? Tidak! dia hanya menyukai untuk menggoda Kyungsoo.

Lay? Suho hanya membuka hatinya untuk Lay. Ia bahkan sudah berjanji di malam waktu ia memimpikan Lay ia berjanji untuk membuat cerita sendiri antara dia dan Lay. _Well, No people! No Kyungsoo! No many more! _

"Siapa?" bisik Lay.

"E-eer S-sehun," ucap Suho tergagap. Lay mengeryit. "Oh ya?" Suho makin tergagap.

"I-iya. Sehun merengek. Sebenarnya, tadi dia ingin pergi bersamaku tapi aku mencegahnya." Suho mencoba mengembalikan keadaan senetral mungkin.

Luhan-merasa ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang di bicarakan oleh Suho dan Lay pun ikut mendesak. "..Sehun? kenapa?" ucap Luhan khawatir.

"Dia merengek. Dia tahu kalau aku ingin kesini untuk mencegah keberangkatan kalian, namun tadi aku mencegahnya."

"Ayo kita ke dorm."

Semua member terkaget dan beranjak dari duduk mereka. Bagaimana tidak? di luar saja masih hujan lebat.

"Hyung kau tak lihat diluar eoh?"

"Iya. Gege kau gila."

"Luhan~ yang benar saja!"

"Hyung aku tidak mau! Nanti aku sakit."

"Nah itu dengarkan mereka Luhan hyung!"

Berbagai umpatan protes mengoar dari mulut member. Namun memang dasar Luhan yang acuh atau apa. Dia malah beranjak keluar.

"Tunggu Luhan!" manager hyung menghentikan langkah Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menepis tangan manager hyung tapi saat melihat kepulan asap merah dari balik tubuhnya Luhan jadi bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan egois Xi Luhan. Ck! kalau mau ke dorm pakai payunglah~" usul manager hyung.

Mata semua member mengikuti arah tangan manager hyung yang menunjuk ke sudut meja ruangannya. Mereka terbelalak.

"Yak hyung! kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi eoh?" protesan Luhan mendapat anggukkan dari semua member.

"Hehe—kalian tidak tanya sih," ucap manager hyung sembari mengelus tengkuknya canggung akibat mendapat tatapan setan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Luhan langsung beranjak cepat dan mengambil payung itu, di ikuti oleh para member yang kini berjalan searah dengan Luhan.

"Kalian tidak kembali ke dorm?" ucap sang manager memandang Suho dan Lay yang kini tengah berdiri kikuk saat mau mengambil payung.

"Eh? B-baiklah hyung." Suho akhirnya mengambil payung itu dan berjalan sembari menyeret Lay.

.

.

"Kau duluan saja," ucap Lay sambil mengusap ujung rambutnya akibat percikan air hujan. Kali ini mereka sudah berada di depan pintu keluar.

"Tidak. kita bersama!" ucap Suho tegas dan mendekap tubuh Lay dari arah samping.

.

**DEG!**

.

**DEG!**

.

.

**DEG!**

.

Tempo ritme jantung keduanya berdetak sangat cepat. Nyanyian jantung kikuk namun nyaman. Membuat keduanya merona merah.

Hujan mengiringi langkah mereka berdua.

Di sini. Di jalan ini. Dan di bawah payung ini. Lay berjanji. Ia berjanji tidak akan melupakan hari ini saat ini dan keindahan ini.

Langkah genangan air sesekali membasahi mereka. Sepertinya waktu enggan untuk berjalan. Waktu lebih memilih melihat mereka seperti ini. Waktu memihak mereka. Waktu berhenti untuk begitu lama di sekeliling mereka.

Tubuh menggigil tidak menyadarkan sang waktu untuk bergerak. Dua insan itu semakin meringkuk dan mengeratkan dekapan mereka masing-masing.

"Seberapa dinginnya engkau, aku akan selalu menghangatkanmu.." Suho berbisik di tengah dekapan mereka. Di balik tubuh beku milik Lay menyeruak gelitikkan kupu-kupu, wajah pucat beku kini berhias merah padam menggemaskan.

.

.

_**GLAR!**_

_._

_._

_Bahkan suara guntur menggelegar tidak di hiraukan oleh mereka serta sang waktu. Waktu masih saja setia bungkam di sekeliling mereka. _

_._

_Come one!_

_._

_Apa yang mereka tunggu?_

_Apa yang mereka harapkan?_

_Sang Guntur sudah memperingatkan. _

_Apa motivasi mereka untuk tetap diam. Menunggu sang maut datang? _

_Apa mereka mengharapkan cerita Romeo dan Juliet. _

_Benar? _

_Dengan mengacuhkan sang maut? _

_._

_._

_**GLAR!**_

_**.**_

_Perfect! Dan~ ini adalah peringatan terakhir dari sang guntur. Kesempatan terakhir untuk mereka.._

_Mereka.. Yang kini mengacuhkannya… _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**Muahaha apa yang terjadi pada sulay selanjutnya hanya septa dan Tuhan yang tahu. *evillaugh* **

**.**

**.**

**Hallo! Ketemu septa di get your heart chap 2! Eerr septa lagi dapet writer block di ff septa yang geisha! :D belum ada ide sumpah ._. **

**Dan soal prolog get your heart waktu Suho ngomong suka sama Kyungsoo seharusnya gak ada. Tapi aku lupa edit, -_- jadi aku jelasin di sini.**

**Dan hey! Ini SULAY FF! tidak ada kyungsoo, kris, or.. whatever., Tidak ada orang ketiga. Haha :D saya hanya bercerita tentang mereka berdua. Hanya mereka. Jika kemaren ada yang review untuk membuat fic ini galau dengan Lay-Suho-Kyungsoo septa minta maaf yang sebesarnya septa gak bisa.**

**Karna genre fic ini fluffy fluffy gila jadi septa gak mau dong ada yang tersakiti gitu. Hahaha :D**

**Well, BIGTHANKS TO :**

**.**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

**Haha ketipu dah :P iya ini udah lanjut kok. Haha aku kira jelek u,u haha kok uri maknae di bawa2 o.O sehunnie masih polos tauk :p eh thankyou ya!**

**.**

**Dennisbubble1004**

**Haha akhirnya :D iya tenang, ini SULAY kok! Gak ada yg lain :) iya dennis~ :D thankyou ya!**

**.**

**Devinatan98**

**Haha gomawo ^^ oke ini udah lanjut.**

**.**

**Babyryou**

**Bukan! Yang mirip itu seharusnya yang arbitrage, soalnya ini ff udah lama sebelum arbitrage tapi aku ambil bagian setengah nc dari sini. Muahahaha *ketauandeh* oke ini udah lanjut! Thankyou ya!**

**.**

**lovelySoo-ie**

**haha awas ada sulay! *digorok* wah gomawo udah bilang keren :) muahaaha ketipu dah :p iya bukan mimpi lagi sih tapi kayaknya masih lama deh ya NCnya :D oke udah lanjut kok, thankyou ya!**

**.**

**Kim Hyunshi**

**Haha :D thankyou udah bilang keren, muahaha ketipu yak :p hah oke sabar kok^^ haha oke udah di update kok :)**

**.**

**jaeRyeoCloudnia**

**enggak udah enggak ragu lagi kok. Oke udah di lanjut. Thankyou ya!**

**.**

**Anonymous**

**Haha ketipu yaaa :p wah ciyus? Wow thankyou ya! **

**.**

**Joy'ers312**

**Haha aku juga ikutan menggila ah~ laalalala~ *digorok* ne~ tapi lebih unyu kaisoo dong :D *kaisoo shiper addict* oke gak terpisahkan kok, errr~ kamjong milik septaaaa ._. hehe thankyou ya!**

**.**

**Rhey**

**Oke di lanjut, ne~ ffnya emang mengenaskan *hug***

**.**

**Hisayuchi**

**Wow wow wow whatssup broo! Muahahaha iya dong kalo ini evil angel *nahlo* haha iya tuh si suho plin plun :D eerrr~ kamjong milik septaaa ._. *digorokKyungsoo* ya ampun setdah tega bener nih, u,u wah kangen sama septa juga kagak nih? *pd* haha oke thankyou ya!**

**.**

**Ivha**

**Iya iya iyaaaa ivhaaa ini udah lanjuuuuutttt :) thankyou ya!**

**.**

**BlackPearl08**

**Haha mian~ ketipu ya :D kai itu milik septaa ._. *di gantung kyung* oke ini lanjut kok thor :D thankyou ya! :)**

**.**

**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Muahahaha nde~ ini ff yang udah bulukan di lapie eon :D oke saengi ini udah lanjut^^ ne~ always keep write! Thankyou ya! ^^**

**.**

**Min Yora**

**IYA YORA INI LANJUT KOK BEB ._. Muahaha ini udah lanjut semoga suka dan gak mengecewakan u,u wah soal berapa chapter septa belum ada planning :D ne ini udah lanjut kok^^ yes hwaiting! Love, septaa :)**

**.**

**BabySuDo**

**Iyaa ini udah lanjut kok :) hehe thankyou yaa! **

**.**

**kaiDo Ship Fanboy **

**oke lanjut kok, enggak hehe mian ya~ thankyou ya!**

**.**

**dennis Kim**

**alhamdullilah yah *ikutan nimbrung joget bareng kaisoo* haha septa baru nyadar deh holay/sulay sama aja wks :D oke ini udah di update kok, thankyou ya!**

**.**

**Georgina Rocha Sanchez**

**Yes ini tbc. Haha kalau gak kuat jangan di baca nde~ iya thankyou ya!**

**.**

**Lee Dong Hwa**

**Hehe ini udah lanjut tapi mian belum ada nc lagi :D thankyou ya!**

**.**

**Needtexotic**

**Haha ketipu ya :p haha oke sulay bersatu! Thankyou ya!**

**.**

**CrayonThatXX**

**Haha thankyou ya! ini happy end? Yah insaalllah yah ._. eh nomor hp? Eerr kamu kasih aku aja ntar aku sms :D fb? 'Tutut septya' :D haha request? Ciyus? Err septa pikirin deh ntar :D hah emang udah dari brojolnya wajah kai kayak gitu. Pervert2 belagu muahahaha :D oke deh curhat selesai :) thankyou ya!**

**.**

**Mochibum **

**Waaah thankyou udah bilang keren! Nde~ ini udah lanjut kok. :)**

**.**

**Jk0603**

**Haha iya Cuma mimpi, ketipu ya :p wah mian~ ini ff sulay! Hanya mereka berdua dan ini ff genre fluff gak ada yang menderita disini :D oke udah lanjut kok! Thankyou ya! ^^**

**.**

**IAM JYJ's Stand nu EXOtic **

**Haha mian~ ne ini udah lajut. Thankyou ya!**

**.**

**Yurichu**

**Ne~ ini udah lanjut kok!**

**.**

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So**

**Hehe mian~ ne~ ini udah lanjut kok.**

**.**

**Kan Rin Min**

**Haha ini udah dilanjut kok! Thanks ya!**

**.**

**.**

**Uwaa cetar cetar THANKYOU SEMUAAAAA :D *cinta untuk kalian* :D**

**Err semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan *bighug* bilang ke septa ne kalau ini jelek atau ada typo atau kesalahan eyd :D septa bakal usahain jadi terbaik :D muahaha**

**Eerr septa seneng banyak readers yang respon fic-fic septa dengan baik. Wks jadi pengen temenan deh *pd* okesip silahkan add fb septa 'Tutut Septya' thankyou! :D **

**LAST, BE A GOOD READERS AND DON'T BE SIDERS! **

**Review Please~ ^^**


End file.
